Pengguna:Technika
650px|link=User:Technika ---- VISION: To create a fixed and organized Wiki, that is even better than the previous one. MISSION: Creating Templates, fixing messed-up articles, designing the Main Page and its foundation, and create an awesome community. ---- So hey guys, I'm Technika, and I'm here as a senior admin of this Wiki, and also a Template editor, since I don't really know about BajingPedia Post-Downfall. If you wanna message me, I'll be glad to help you. A Bit Biography 2010 If anyone can recognize me, I was contributing a lot in previous BajingPedia. Back then my username was TheAnonymous, and team up with BajinganAIH (Now BajingAih) and create the very first BajingPedia after getting bored with this homemade site. Well, he started the party first, then I helped him create a nice main page, similar to Wikipedia's. I added several features that he himself starts to like. After a while, my friends, and BajingAih's comrade starts to contribute. One of our biggest contributor is SlvSamurai, in which he decides to create his own character, Silver Samurai, on the BajingPedia universe. Things started to get fun with me adding Achievements, Clan War, and ShoutBox, during construction. Adding templates was so much fun, as I have experience in editing Wikipedia before. With over twenty articles, and over three clans in total, things started to get fun... at least that's what we've thought. Besides contributing on BajingPedia, I also contributes on Call of Duty Wiki and Assassin's Creed Wiki. On there I studied their templates and begin creating my own. Back then too I was skilled in MS Paint. Using Paint for everything, all pictures looks half-made. Even so, there's still no other people there that is better in editing. 2011 Things have changed. BajingPedia is no more, as a Wikia Admin banned all of us for Vandalism on February 2010. I am more focused on Facebook, and I started to know more about our fallen comrades on BajingPedia on Facebook. I started to learn Adobe Photoshop and After Effects in the meantime, using it as a tool to troll people. I still edit Call of Duty Wiki if I have time and urge to do it. On the other hand, Wikia started to get the new skin, Oasis, replacing the previously used Monaco Skin. I have to start getting used to it, since that is a big change. BajingPedia is getting popular again in 2011. Some fans recognized it, and started to create a fan pictures of their own. We've recognized this, and they expanded the universe even more bigger. That's where the idea of reviving BajingPedia comes in. And there we go. Now we have a revived BajingPedia in the same domain as the very first BajingPedia. Features to Come Everytime I will always think how to improve this site to a better one. Here's what you can look forward to. * Featured Article (Done!) * Featured Picture (Done!) * Voting System * Blogs (Done!) * Achievements * FanFiction Portal * Chart (Done!) * Navbox (Done!) * More Templates And much more in my mind! To submit ideas to me that I can work it out, just message me with the subject "New Ideas". You might get credited for ideas that inspired me to make. My Partners * Glacio Praes * Black-klepon Featured Links * Bajingan Aih * Justice Shadow * Old BajingPedia ---- Thank you for visiting my page! Hope you enjoyed BajingPedia! Oh yeah, on top of all, I can speak Bahasa Indonesia, so don't hesitate to message me in Indonesian.